The invention relates to a measuring apparatus with a measuring head for determining the position of a primary part on a secondary part and to a method for determining the position of a primary part on a secondary part with a measuring head.
Electric motors are used in a very large number of technical fields. In the case of electric motors it is necessary to distinguish between DC motors, AC motors and three-phase motors. Electric motors can furthermore be split into rotary motors and linear motors. In order to approach a specific rotary angle in the case of rotary motors or specific path distances in the case of linear motors, it is necessary to measure the present rotary angle or the present path distance. In this case, the measurement should take place as precisely as possible in order that the corresponding rotary angle or the corresponding path distance can be approached precisely and quickly by means of a suitable regulating device.
Previous measurement systems for position determination for linear motors are based on an optical measurement, for example.
Disadvantages with an optical measurement, however, are the fact that it is expensive to implement and that the optical measurement is very easily impaired or made impossible by contamination in the linear motor or in its surrounding environment, so that failure of the regulating device results.